Eva: Speak with dead
by Cab329
Summary: Shinji is raised by the Hellsing organization! Can he defend Tokyo3 from the angels and a new side in the battle for instrumentality? HellsingxEva possible SxR or SxA
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own…Gainax, Evangelion, Geneon, Hellsing, Dark horse comics, etc. If I did, I would be a very happy person and Eva would have ended VERY differently (Father Anderson still would have died though in Hellsing, sorry). Any who, I love Hellsing and Evangelion. Also, I like the fics where different people raise Shinji. So I thought, what if the Hellsing group raised Shinji? Before you read remember that this is based on the original Hellsing anime, not the OVA or manga. Please enjoy and review!

Part 1: A Japanese boy with English toys

2007

"Victoria, the Hellsing organization is not orphanage!" A voice bellowed from behind a desk in a dark room.

"Sir Integra," replied a woman in blue fatigues, "his guardians were turned into ghouls by the freak we were pursuing, I couldn't abandon him. We contacted his father and he has no interest in him. He has no other relatives. Besides, he saw the freak and his guardians turned to ghouls; aren't you the one who is always reminding us that we can't be known to the public?"

Integra chuckled as she light up another thin cigar. "Very well then Seras, you'll just have to silence him."

"What?! He's just a child!" The draculina exclaimed.

Integra laughed a bit louder and wiped her glasses on her business suit, Alucard was right, teasing the girl was a lot of fun. "I'm having a bit of fun. What do you think Alucard?"

"It might be interesting having a houseguest" came a deep voice from the shadows.

Seras jumped in surprise at hearing her master's voice come from behind her. "Master, how many times must I tell you not to do that?"

Ignoring his young servant, the no-life king continued.

"It would be good to have a fresh source of blood so police girl can finally know what it is to be a true nosferatu." Seeing Sera's horrified look, he flashed a toothy grin that could be seen even through the shadows.

Integra pondered for a few minutes, then said, "He can stay. However, he will be your responsibility Seras." She turned her chair to face the window behind her desk, "so where is he anyway?"

Meanwhile…

The little boy sat in the dim green sitting room, clutching his knees to his chest. Tonight had been a complete nightmare. He thought of how mere hours ago he had woken to screams coming from his uncle and aunt's room and how he had gone to their room, only to see a man in a black jogging suit hunched over his aunt, chomping down on her neck. He had then started to run, but the man had grabbed him and held him, making him watch as his relatives, who had died, clamber on to their feet, their skin gray, their eyes pure white. The man then tossed him at the shambling corpses who quickly started to tear at him and open their mouths to devour his young flesh. The boy closed his eyes and felt a warm liquid trickle down his leg. Suddenly, three gunshots sounded out, followed by the shattering of glass. The little boy then opened his eyes, to discover that the only thing that remained of his relatives and the man in the jogging suit were three piles of dust that had their clothes on top of them. He then had stood there with tears streaming down his eyes as a woman in blue fatigues came in carrying a rifle (regular sized) followed by a group of men in uniforms. He had then been led out of the house by the woman, Seras Victoria, and questioned. She had called his father, an act that opened an old wound on his heart, and hung up the phone, completely disgusted with the answers she had received, and informed the boy that he would be coming with her.

The next thing the boy knew, he was in London at a large estate. The whole household was quite dark inside, and seemed rather cold. The chair he sat in was cozy, but he didn't feel very comfortable. Other than Miss Victoria, nobody else he had run into could speak any Japanese, and she didn't speak it very well. Also, although she was very nice, her red eyes were a little unnerving. But, although he was concerned about his prospects, he didn't let it bother him that much. Since his father had left him, he hadn't been very emotional or open.

"Would you care for some refreshment?" asked a kind voice in Japanese.

The little boy looked up and saw an elderly man with black hair tied in a pony tail, a monocle, a white long-sleeved button down shirt, a faded blue vest with a red tie tucked in, yellow bands on his upper arms, blue pants, white gloves, and black shoes carrying a tea tray with two steaming cups of tea.

"You speak Japanese?" the boy asked.

"I picked it up quite some time ago, a little after the war if I remember correctly." The old man chuckled.

The boy also chuckled, though he wasn't sure why. He noticed that although the man had to be in his eighties, he generated a youthful energy. He took the tea, thanked the man, and drank a little.

"So how does it taste? I was going to make orange mandarin, but I've always found chai tea to be best for the middle of the night."

"It's good Mister…"

"Oh my, I can't believe I've forgotten my manners! Walter C. Dornez, at your service." The man said, extending his right hand.

The boy hesitated at first, but gradually stretched his right hand out and shook Walter's hand.

"And what is your name?" Walter asked, giving a kind smile.

"My name's Shinji Ikari."

"Well master Shinji, let me be the first to welcome you to the Hellsing organization."

2015 a few miles outside of TOKYO-3

The third angel, Sachiel, destroyed another chopper with its fists as it trudged onward towards its goal. Though millions of bullets had been fired at it, it was no worse the wear. Multiple missile turrets had emptied to no avail; nothing could stop the green behemoth. It took another few steps and crushed a group of tanks under its mighty sole. A giant missile came towards it and it merely struck out with its right arm and destroyed the weapon. It then resumed its march, trampling trees as if they were grass.

As the military looked in horror at the monster, a miraculous thing happened; the creature stopped. As everyone pondered as to the things intentions, the mask-headed beast turned its heads towards its right side as though something was wrong. Without warning, its right arm separated from its body at the shoulder. Blue blood started to pour from the wound. Sachiel did not outwardly show any type of pain, it turned around to see if it could find the cause of his wound.

On the ground, a young boy of fourteen with short brown hair, a long blue button down shirt, a black vest with a tucked in red tie, black pants, black shoes, red bands around his upper arms, black gloves, and black sunglasses stood smiling, waving long wires from his hand. Apparently, they had been the cause of the angel's injury.

"Now, what shall I take next?" The youth replied as he manipulated the wires towards the towering angel. He leapt back in surprise however, as the wires were launched back after hitting an orange force field.

"Well, this should make things a bit more interesting," he said as he opened the attaché case he had brought along. He stripped his gloves off and placed them gently inside, then reached in and started to pull out something, when all of a sudden, his cell phone went off. As if he had no concern for his giant green foe, he put the phone to his ear and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sir Integra?"

"Well, I still have time before she's scheduled to arrive."

"I'm very sorry."

"Yes. I will head back now. Tell everyone I said hello."

He quickly dodged as Sachiel put its foot down.

"Sorry old chap, but we'll have to pick this up later." The youth grabbed his attaché case and ran off at blinding speed towards the city.

Author's note: Okay, that was pretty short and not all that great (I have a lot of trouble with intros, among other things), but please review, dear god I need guidance when I write, so please review. Also, this is after the incident with Incognito. The original idea was for Anderson to raise Shinji, but I really like the Hellsing crew and thought of a way I could make it work. BTW: to everybody who figured it, yes, Shinji is able to walk in the daylight (eps. 4, 8, 11, (I think) allow that type of thing). Any who:

Part 2: Look ma! No pulse!

Will Misato figure it out?

Can you speak Japanese with a British accent?

What was life like at Hellsing for Shinji?

What the hell is in the suitcase?

Rei & Shinji?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The first chapter got an excellent response, so I will continue. I'm very glad I got reviews.

Part 2: Look Ma! No pulse!

Let's rewind a few minutes and go to London for a spell.

"Shinji! Do you have any idea how much trouble it will be to keep this under wraps? NERV is in control of Japan, we have no jurisdiction in that area, unless a Freak from our area goes there." Integra screamed into her phone.

"I'm very sorry." Shinji replied.

"I don't want your apologies, just get back to Tokyo-3 and wait for that trollop, I mean Captain Katsuragi, to come pick you up."

"Yes. I will head back now. Tell everyone I said hello!" Shinji said then hung up his phone.

Integra sighed as she hung her office phone up. "That little brat! I told him to keep a low profile and what does he do? He goes and picks a fight with an angel of all things, in broad daylight!" She exclaimed.

"Is that a hint of concern master?" a haunting voice asked from a corner of the dark office.

"The only concern I have is that he'll expose himself and Hellsing to the world. I could care less what happens to him otherwise, let him burn up in the sun for all I care." The blonde replied, lighting up a cigar.

A toothy smile and two red eyes cut through the shadows. "Then why did you have tears in your eyes when he left?" The speaker chuckled.

As Integra turned to reprimand the voice, the large oak doors to the office opened, followed by Walter carrying some documents.

"Sir Integra, we've checked the recordings, and fortunately, there is no clear image of Shinji on any surveillance systems in the area. I already have our media people working on deleting anything that even had the slightest shred of his clothing captured. It would appear he planned his movements in such a way that he wouldn't be caught on film." Walter gave a slight smile at his last comment.

"That still doesn't excuse him for disobeying my orders!" Integra exclaimed, standing up and slamming her fist on her desk, "I told him to not bring his weapons and not engage in anything dangerous in Japan!" She then sat down and muttered, "When he gets back we'll have to give him a fitting punishment."

Meanwhile, in Japan… 

Shinji checked his watch again; captain Katsuragi was still not there. Of course, the picture she had sent definitely did not give off the impression of a very mature person. Shinji chuckled as he remembered that piece of mail arriving at Hellsing. Seras had snatched it away after seeing the arrow that pointed to the Captain's cleavage, and he was fairly sure he heard Integra fire up her paper shredder only a minute later.

Shinji had already attempted to contact Katsuragi by his cell phone, but all he had received on the other end was a recording.

"Maybe I should go find some shade," the boy muttered. The sun was beating down quite hard on the lad, and it was very discomforting. Unfortunately, he would have to duck into an alley, which would create the risk of the purple haired woman not seeing him. The teenager decided to just try and bear with the discomfort a while longer. The youth put down his suitcase and sat beside it on the corner of the street. He surveyed the area, and tried to pass time by figuring out the meaning of some of the signs and posters that were hung on the buildings around him. Although Walter had made him practice the verbal language, he had been pretty much on his own when it came to learning the written languages. He could figure out a few posters, most being ads for soap lands (whatever those were), singing groups, videogames, etc.

As he observed his surroundings, Shinji noticed that he was not alone. Standing a ways away, a pale girl with red eyes and sky blue hair stood staring at him. She was wearing a green school uniform with a white, short-sleeved, button-down t-shirt and a small red neckerchief. Shinji gripped his attaché case and ran his hand over the casing and towards the lock as he continued to look at the girl. True, she was out in broad daylight, an impossibility for artificial vampires (Freaks), but he was concerned by the way she was standing out alone in the middle of the street staring directly at him. At that moment however, missiles flew directly over the boys head, curved around a sky scraper, and slammed into the gigantic green body of the creature Shinji had confronted outside of the city.

The thing, though swarmed by helicopters, continued towards the city. It swung its left arm and swatted away all the fliers as if they were cobwebs. When some of the pilots got wise and stayed out side of it's arm's length, it merely sent a long energy spike out from its arm, which instantly destroyed them.

Shinji turned his gaze away from the bloody spectacle and noticed the azure-headed child had disappeared.

"Probably wanted to get away from this beastie and his raising merry bloody hell" The lad thought as he opened his suitcase, "It's probably just as well, she was a pretty one at that."

Shinji was about to grab his trusty gloves and wires, when a blue car pulled up alongside the curb and its driver's side door opened, revealing a purple haired woman in a tight black dress and sunglasses; Captain Misato Katsuragi.

"Sorry! Am I really late?" The NERV official asked as she looked at the young boy who was now closing his suitcase.

"Not terribly," The teen lied as he went around to the other side of the vehicle and got in; he saw no reason to get on the Captain's bad side.

At that moment, a massive green foot smashed down in front of the car. Misato quickly made the car reverse, then changed gears again and drove around it. She looked over at the youth and noticed that he was sitting perfectly still, with a small smile on his face. It was surprising to see a child so calm in this situation, but then again, sunglasses covered his eyes, so it wasn't possible to get a perfect read on his emotional state. She was also surprised that a boy his age would be in such formal attire. Of course, the report section two had prepared wasn't very revealing. It had stated that an Englishwoman of status raised Shinji, but that was all that had been determined; the poor soul who tried to find out more was still in the asylum screaming about a man in a red coat and hat.

After driving a few miles, Misato stopped the car and pulled out her binoculars. As she viewed the angel through them, she gasped as she saw a bomber fly over the angel and all the helicopters fly away. This could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god! They're going to drop an N-2 mine!" The startled captain screamed as she covered Shinji with her body, "get down!"

The blast from the mine sent the car spinning and landing on its side. Shinji was the first to recover. He pushed the Captain off of him and crawled up to the driver's side, opened the door, and hopped out. He looked at the car, it was definitely not in the best of shape. He pushed it over on to its wheels, putting his left arm under the front to soften the impact. He opened the hood and found the battery to be quite shot, acid poured from it. Shinji quickly pulled the battery out, not worrying about the acid, and threw it aside. Shinji had noticed the battery was a custom type, quite troublesome to deal with, as it had the power of 12 batteries.

"This could be problematic," The boy said.

Later…

Misato opened her eyes and found that Shinji was no longer in the car. She quickly sat up and opened the door. She got out and began calling for him. This was not good. She hadn't been doing so well at NERV, and messing up such a simple assignment could result in her loss of employment.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Captain Katsuragi." Came a voice from behind her.

Misato quickly turned around and saw Shinji dragging twelve batteries that he had wired together. She watched as he jury-rigged them to take the place of the lost battery. Misato was quite impressed; that was exactly what she would have done.

"So, Shinji Ikari, we meet at last" Misato said as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"It's a pleasure, Captain Katsuragi." Shinji said with a low bow.

"Misato" is fine." The blushing woman said, "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"If that is what milady wishes," Shinji replied with a smirk, "now, I hope you don't mind that I repaired your vehicle while you were out, I thought it would be best if we got a quick start towards NERV."

Though Misato was impressed with the boy, she couldn't help but feel strange at the fact that he hadn't removed his sunglasses once. She ignored the feeling though, and, along with Shinji, got back in the car and called NERV to make sure they would have transport once they arrived. As they drove along, the silence between the two of them bothered Misato, so she decided to start up a conversation.

"That was an interesting trick you pulled back there with the batteries, I'm surprised a kid your age happened to know how to do that." Misato said, giving a sly smile.

"Walter, the butler at the estate, had many talents. I guess a few just rubbed off on me" Shinji replied, "and for your information, I am fourteen years old."

Misato looked at the boy. "Really? You're a bit…"

"I'm only 8 centimeters shorter than average!" Shinji loudly interrupted, "If it would be all right, I'd like to take a nap."

"Go ahead." Misato said softly, quite surprised at the outburst from the teen.

Shinji closed his eyes and feel asleep. Unfortunately, he was not meant to have a peaceful sleep.

_Back at Hellsing_…

"Miss Victoria? Is there something you need?" Walter asked as he saw the draculina staring out one of the windows.

"No Walter, I was just thinking, that's all." Seras replied.

Walter smiled and rubbed his monocle on his vest, "He's perfectly fine, he's one of our best after all."

"That's not it!" Seras cried as she punched a wall, putting a hole in it, "Why did his father have to contact him after all this time? Especially the way he did it?"

She was of course referring to the package that arrived in the mail a week earlier. She remembered how she and Shinji had just returned from a small ghoul hunt, Shinji being quite ecstatic that he had beaten Seras in total number of kills, when Integra came up to Shinji and handed him a package. Shinji smiled as he opened it, possibly thinking it might be an early payday, meaning he could go and buy a book or go to a movie, but he dropped the letter and Id card that the package contained. Seras had then read the letter, which gave an address in Tokyo 3 and said, "Come here." It was signed by one Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. Integra then informed them that a letter had come for her as well, stating that paperwork had been incorrectly filled out when they had adopted Shinji, if they did not return him to Japan, she would be charged with kidnapping. Integra then muttered that she would take this to court and sue for every penny for accusing her of such felonious acts. Shinji had merely gone to his room and fell asleep. After that, Shinji wasn't his usual energetic self; he seemed more distant.

Walter placed his right hand on Seras' left shoulder. "Trust me when I say this Victoria, our boy is a strong person, and if his father should try and crush his spirit, he'll be paid back in spades, and if not by Shinji, then by me." A threatening look crossed the old gentleman's face for a brief second, before he put on a smile and left the room.

"You're right Walter," said Seras, "but why now, it's only been one year since the incident, and he had just gotten over it."

_Meanwhile_…

Shinji flung his wires out at the advancing ghouls and carefully dodged as they fired rounds off at him. Eventually though, they surrounded him and stretched out their rotting hands towards him. Shinji then balled his hands into fists and tugged on the wires. The ghouls suddenly stopped and fell to the floor, neatly decapitated.

"Whew!" whistled Briggs, a heavily built man who had joined Hellsing only a few months back, "damn nice, Shinji! You sure your human? I mean, you can tell me if you aren't, I've gotten used to sergeant Victoria and that creep Alucard." The man then tossed a grenade, which took out another pack of ghouls.

"Of course I am! And I intend to stay that way." Shinji said as he bisected a half dozen ghouls. He then tapped on his headset, "Seras are you their?"

"Yes Shinji. What's your position?"

"Private Briggs and I have secured the fifth floor. The Freak should be situated just beyond the door, we're moving in."

"That's a negative! Wait for backup!"

"Seras, he might escape if we don't go in, besides, I've taken ghouls before, this will be no problem."

"All right, but be careful."

"Roger."

Briggs grinned as he loaded a fresh clip into his assault rifle, "Must be nice having someone who looks that good worrying about you."

Shinji blushed a bit, his blue eyes looked a bit surprised at the comment. He then regained his composure. "All right, you go flush him out with a grenade, I'll tie and shred him when he comes out."

Briggs nodded and flung the door open, pulled the pin, and…was impaled by multiple blades.

"BRIGGS!" Shinji screamed. He quickly jumped back as the grenade exploded in Briggs' hand. Luckily, Shinji had jumped back, avoiding the worst of the blast, though it still sent bits of shrapnel into his skin.

"Well nae, at's a mighty waste o mae blades wunna ya say?" a voice came from the room, "I' aed known tha ta protestant dog was guna blow hisself op aed ah jess let im."

Shinji watched as a giant of a man stepped into the room. He wore a long gray coat, glasses, two white gloves, one marked "Jesus is in Heaven" and the other marked "Speak with dead." Most surprisingly, he wore the garb of a catholic priest. In each of his hands, he held a gleaming bayonet.

"I spose you wearnt specting to se a true servant o' god, weel I ha' yew know tha aem on oliday. Na let's sea wha' tha protestants cun dew wi out tear pet vampire." The man charged at Shinji with his blades crossed in front of him. Shinji quickly flung out his wires and jumped to the side, barely dodging the whirling bayonets.

Shinji smiled as he manipulated the wires to circle around the psychotic priest. The priest however just smiled and flung his bayonets at the boy. Shinji quickly ducked, and as a result, the wires also fell. The thirteen year old started moving his fingers, trying to get the wires to rise again, but to no avail, as two more flashes of silver pinned his hands to the wall behind him. Eight more bayonets were flung, two smashing though his shoulders, three through his legs, one through his side, one through his gut, and one through his lung.

The priest stepped over to him, making sparks with his bayonets.

"Well na, lez ha a look a ya. Whut! Ye're a mere child!" The priest lowered his bayonets, "wa kin a demened grup seens a mere sprow te figh?"

"Shinji!" Seras screamed as she entered the room with her massive halconnen rifle.

Shinji merely stood, being held up by only the bayonets, massive amounts of blood flowing from his wounds.

"Anderson, you bastard!" Seras put her huge gun to her shoulder and pointed it at the priest. She then realized she couldn't fire as it would hit Shinji.

Fortunately, a fight wasn't necessary.

"Ah've dun ma werk, ta Freak's ded, ah'll leave." Pages of scripture flew from his coat and surrounded him. He then disappeared along with his blood lust.

Seras rushed over to Shinji.

"Shinji…SHINJI!!!"

Shinji woke up to Misato jolting him awake.

"Come on, sleepy head! We're here!" The woman said, playfully shaking him.

Shinji looked out the windshield and saw a sign, which said, "NERV" and "God's in heaven, all's right with the world."

"Now what did you drag me out here for father?"

Author's note: okay, It didn't really get anywhere, but hopefully you can get a better grasp on what happened to Shinji. Next Chapter WILL make it through Sachiel, and have some humor. It could be up by Sunday. I'm just having trouble with the beginning (and other things). Oh, Shinji is shorter in this story, by a bit more than three inches (for a good judge on size watch the kiss scene). I do apologize, and hope to do better on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well, I'm still kicking, so let's see how Shinji handles piloting…and meeting with Gendo. Quick note: there's a specific reason I'm using the Hellsing anime (and yes, I do like the manga better, but the anime is still badass). Also I think I have picked the pairing, ShinjixKaworu! Still there? I'm just kidding, if the story keeps going it will (more than likely) be Shinji and Asuka. But Rei will be important to Shinji. Oh, hope you don't mind that I used Shinji's nap to skip the geo-front bit. Let's begin!

Part 3: Go…to…sleep

Shinji sighed as he and Captain Katsuragi passed the same intersection again. He merely held his suitcase and nodded as Misato explained she still wasn't used to the layout of NERV headquarters. Though in private, Shinji considered it too be quite embarrassing to not know the layout of one's workplace after two month's. Still, according to the map he was holding, the base was extremely large and complicated, so some leeway could be given to the Captain. The base itself was quite odd. Every thing was mechanized; the very floor he and Misato were standing on was a conveyor belt. Yet another element that disturbed him was that many hallways were ridiculously large in height and width, as though they were meant for moving giant beings through. His thoughts were interrupted as the next door opened and a woman with dyed blonde hair and a beauty mark, who was only wearing a lab coat and a blue-green one piece swimsuit.

"Hi there, Ritsuko." Misato sheepishly greeted.

The woman, Ritsuko, looked firmly at her and asked, "Why are you wasting my time Captain? Don't you know that we're short on both time and manpower?"

"Sorry," Misato replied.

Ritsuko sighed and looked over at Shinji. "So is this the boy?"

"Yes, according to the Marduk report, he's the third child." Misato said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ritsuko said.

Shinji did a bow and kissed her hand. "Shinji Ikari, at your service Ms…

"That's Dr. Akagi," Ritsuko said, blushing in surprise.

"He certainly isn't like his father!" Misato said. She then asked Shinji, "why didn't you kiss my hand?"

"At the time, my hands were dirty with motor oil, I would hate to have ruined your lovely hands." Shinji replied then kissed Misato's right hand.

Misato pulled her hand back and blushed.

"If my asking would be no hindrance to either one of you," Shinji said readjusting his shades, "what do you mean I'm the third child?"

Ritsuko composed herself and said, "you'll find out soon enough."

Shinji decided to leave it at that.

A few elevator rides and a boat trip, during which Shinji clung on to his attaché case tightly, later found the trio entering a large room. The whole way there, Shinji had noticed strange things that looked like giant hands or arms and had listened to the doctor and Captain speak of an 09 system, which apparently didn't have a high chance of success. He started getting quite curious about the happenings around him, especially when the door to the room they had just entered closed, leaving the three of them in complete darkness.

"What's going on Captain?" He asked, moving his fingers towards the lock on the suitcase he was holding.

The lights suddenly came on, revealing the face of a purple behemoth. Shinji looked on the thing with a great sense of awe and wonder. It must have been over a hundred meters tall, and was covered in purple armor. It had a long horn on its head and two eyes of flame. Its neck was covered in orange and bits of green could be spotted upon it.

"I don't believe this was in the manual, Dr. Akagi." The boy said, still looking at the thing.

"Yes, we purposely left this out," The doctor explained, "This is humanity's last hope, the evangelion."

The teen kept looking at the evangelion and asked, "so this is what my father has been working on?"

"Correct."

Shinji looked up and saw his father, Gendo Ikari, standing in a glass and steel observation room. He was wearing a dark blue coat with yellow trim, black pants, red shirt, red tinted glasses, white gloves and a beard.

"Father," the lad stated without a trace of emotion as he stared at the man through his sunglasses.

"It's been a while," the man said in an equally non-emotive way.

"Not long enough." Shinji muttered.

"We're moving out." Gendo said.

"Wait a sec!" Misato exclaimed. "Unit 00 is still in cryo-stasis! Wait a minute! You're gonna use unit 01?"

"There's no other way." Ritsuko explained.

"Wait! Rei can't pilot it can she? We don't have a pilot!"

"We just received one"

"You're serious?"

Ritsuko faced Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, you will pilot."

"Well, finally, the question of my being here has been answered," Shinji said, "Now, is that the only reason I was sent for?"

"Correct" Gendo said.

A small look of disappointment crept over Shinji's eyes, "Well, considering I have no interest in playing with your toy, interesting color scheme by the way, I'll just go back to London." He then opened his suitcase and extracted some documents. "I'll need you to sign these though first. They're letters of apology, regarding the underhanded tactics you employed to coerce the Hellsing organization. They say you were incorrect and the paperwork was in order, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing is my guardian and manager of affairs. They also state that you deeply apologize to Sir Integra for threatening her with legal action."

"I don't listen to the demands of an arrogant woman or an idiotic Butler who incorrectly filled out paperwork. Though you may leave if you wish." The commander of NERV said.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "Why don't you come down here and repeat that?"

"I also don't listen to the demands of a height challenged brat."

"I'm glad you have a base big enough to fit your ego. I hope next time you wait a few more decades before contacting me." Shinji then headed back towards the door he had just come in.

"Shinji wait," Misato said as an explosion rocked the base, a sign that a certain green giant was getting closer, "don't you care what happens to this city?"

"This city is under NERV's jurisdiction, so responsibility lies with you all." Shinji said coldly.

"The only way we can defeat the angel is by using an eva, Shinji. It's the only thing that can break an AT field." Ritsuko said, which caused the boy to stop and turn around, "and only children like you can pilot it."

"So its called an AT field, interesting." Shinji murmured. "So, if I pilot this, I can defeat the angel?"

Ritsuko nodded.

Shinji pondered on this, it was quite an intriguing offer. As he did this, the door opened and two nurses and a doctor came in wheeling a patient with pale white skin and blue hair, the same girl he had seen earlier that morning! Except now she was in a tight white suit and had a bandage over her right eye and her arms were heavily wrapped.

"What is this?" Shinji asked.

"She is our alternative," Gendo explained, "as you said, this is our responsibility."

"What kind of a man sends an injured girl into combat?" Shinji yelled, his teeth gritted.

"Bring those forms and I'll sign them, then you can go back to that loudmouth woman and senile butler you seem to care so much about." Gendo said with only the slightest of annoyance.

"I've had enough," Shinji muttered. He unfastened the locks on the case and reached inside, but as he did, he heard wailing from the hospital bed. He looked over and saw that the pale girl was trying to sit up. She was obviously in great pain.

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the base. The girl started to fall off the bed but was caught in mid-air by Shinji, who had moved with unprecedented speed from where he had been standing. A support beam had also fallen, but the giant eva, which had not moved till that point, blocked it with its right arm. Everyone but Shinji, the albino, and a smiling Gendo, started to try and make since of this event.

Shinji placed the girl on the hospital bed. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Rei," the girl said before squealing in pain.

"Rei, I want you to go to sleep." He pulled his shades down enough so she could see his eyes, "go…to…sleep."

Rei fell asleep on the rolling bed and Shinji reconnected her IV. He then pushed his glasses up and said, "I'll pilot your stupid toy." He then thought, "this isn't over though."

A few minutes later, Shinji found himself sitting in a cockpit wearing white hairclips and no vest or tie. They had also confiscated his suitcase and shades. The man who he had handed the suitcase too had almost broken his back trying to move it. The sunglasses he had handed to Ritsuko while keeping his eyes closed. He listened as the techs babbled on.

"Harmonics seem stable. Synch ratio is…2?!!"

"I guess we shouldn't have expected that much, but…"

"Wait, Synch Ratio is climbing, 10, 20, 27, 30!"

"Shinji, are you doing anything?" Ritsuko asked.

"With all due respect, Dr. Akagi, I have'nt even moved a muscle since I entered this thing."

"We are'nt getting any pulse from your cardiac monitors"

Shinji pressed his neck. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, uh yes, were now getting readings."

"Now filling the plug."

A foul smelling liquid started to seep up around Shinji and fill the plug. His eyes widened into a look of terror.

"What is this?" Shinji screamed.

Ritsuko explained, "Just breath it in like you do air. Once you do, your blood will be directly oxygenated.

Shinji waited for the end to come, but as the liquid surrounded him, he didn't feel weak at all. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't water. After a few minutes, he finally heard what he had waited for.

"EVA LAUNCH!"

Shinji suddenly felt himself being smashed down as though he was ascending rapidly. After a few seconds, he finally reached the surface. Around him were buildings he had been walking past on foot mere hours ago. On the other side of the city stood the Green and bone angel, now with two masks and a freshly regrown arm

"Releasing locks."

"Shinji," Ritsuko said, "focus on walking."

Shinji pushed his hand against one of the two sticks in the cockpit and thought of walking. The Eva slowly took a step.

"He's walking!" Ritsuko exclaimed excitedly.

"Huzzah. I can now walk to my doom." Shinji thought. Unfortunately, this thought caused the eva to suddenly lurch forward and fall.

"wait, his synch ratio just jumped to 41?" wondered a tech named Maya Ibuki.

The angel took advantage of this time and went over to its fallen foe and picked it up. It then grabbed hold of the purple eva's head and left arm and pulled on both. Pain shot through Shinji's arm.

"Shinji that's not your real arm!" Misato said.

Shinji's eyes widened as Sachiel snapped the arm and broke it. He bit his lip as his own arm exploded in pain. Sachiel then picked him up by the head and started to slam an energy spike into it. Shinji closed his right eye as pain shot through it. Could things get any worse?

"Looks like your having a rough time fish boy." A haunting voice laughed.

"Master, what do you want?" Shinji thought, "I'm a little busy right now."

"Why didn't you use Walter's gift?"

"I'm supposed to only use that in an emergency."

"Then the day you use it is going to be special indeed!" The voice chuckled, "But how will you defeat this thing?"

"I can handle it."

"Show me! Come on! Hurry! The anticipation is…HURRY! HURRY!"

The rage at his master, father, and the angel swell up and started to flow through him and into the eva.

Meanwhile…

"One more hit and the brain case will be destroyed!" Maya exclaimed.

"Shinji!" Misato screamed.

On the monitor, the third angel was shown readying its spike to initiate its last attack. Suddenly, the eva it had been holding struck out and grabbed the angel's left wrist with its right arm, stopping the spike from firing. It then gripped until the angel was forced to release it. Unfortunately, the angel then smacked the eva in the stomach with its right and sent it crashing into a nearby building.

"Shinji! Are you all right?" Misato asked.

Instead of answering, Shinji started chanting

"Target is confirmed"

"Releasing control art restriction to level 2"

"Situation B, the Cromwell approval is now in effect"

"Hold release until target is silenced."

A red symbol appeared on the back of Shinji's shirt and his red eyes lit up with eerie delight. His canines extended. His hair extended and turned black. A long tongue rolled from his mouth and licked his lips. Any trace of the normally polite teen was gone.

Sachiel kept heading toward its foe, when all of a sudden it was surrounded by red mist as far as its eyes could see. Any trace of its foe was gone. It opened its eyes and a large blast appeared, but no sound came or vibration from the explosion was felt.

"Are you even trying?"

Sachiel turned but could not find the source of the voice.

"Behind you."

Sachiel turned again and once again failed to see anything but the red mist.

Meanwhile…

The staff of NERV watched the fight in utter bewilderment as they saw Sachiel ignore Unit 01 and turn around again. Unit 01 in the meantime had stood up and, to the amazement of the techs, regenerated its left arm. It then headed over to the angel and made its right hand flat and pulled it back as far as it could.

"One more turn."

Sachiel turned once more and found itself face to face with the purple behemoth. The Unit thrust its right arm forward right through the orange AT field and shoved it into the angel's red core.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Shinji said. He was quite surprised that the angel had not been reduced to dust. He was also quite embarrassed as his right hand was stuck in the core and wouldn't come out.

The voice in Shinji's head started to laugh maniacally. "Well, fish boy, I appreciate the homage, but it looks like it could use some work."

"Just a second." The young midian protested as he tried to get the arm out.

"Looks like you have more pressing matters."

Shinji looked in horror as the angel's eyes lit up and it's body wrapped around his arm. Sachiel then exploded.

A few minutes later…

Shinji's body had reverted to normal, well as normal as red eyes on a non-albino were. He looked out the view screen as he slowly passed out from exhaustion and was met with a surprise; he caught a reflection of his eva in a nearby skyscraper. The face armor had been blown off in the explosion, and what faced him now was a grotesque brown head with green jelly eyes.

"What on earth did I just pilot?" He wondered before passing out.

Author's note: EEE, that didn't go so well. Still things will be on the up and up (I hope). Gendo will get some wrath next chapter, so stay tuned. Next chap will also be a bunch of flashbacks and you'll find out two more things that are in the suitcase. I'll try and have it up by Tuesday or Wednesday night. Shinji isn't as powerful as Alucard by the way, and don't expect him to use vampiric powers in angel battles. I hope you get why the Synch ratio was off (Yui). I also apologize for messing the order up on the launch. I hope you found the hand thrust funny, I thought it would be funny if someone tried it and messed up. Still, if you want to keep reading here's the ad.

Part 4: Photo

Why should you not diss Hellsing to Shinji's face?

Who was Shinji's first crush?

What will Shinji do when Misato makes him eat?

And some Omakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Well, I got caught in two ice storms, power went out…okay, enough excuses here's chapter four!

Part 4: Photo

"So where you able to find out anything regarding the third child?" Gendo asked one of his Section 2 subordinates.

"Negative, we could not open his suitcase by any means. We also attempted to x-ray it, but something in the material blocked all attempts." The agent replied, "His trunk which arrived yesterday is made of the same material, thus it too was unscanable."

"I see." Gendo said behind his bridged hands.

"What would you like us to do sir?"

"Nothing. He proved useful in yesterday's battle. As long as he continues to do so, I could care less." The commander of NERV replied.

As the agent took his leave, Gendo smiled. It wouldn't matter; his son could do as he pleased, once the angels were gone, only instrumentality would remain.

Meanwhile…

Shinji opened his eyes and found himself in a white hospital room, lying in a bed. He turned his head to the side and noticed his sunglasses on the nightstand next to him and his suitcase was next to it. He slowly sat up and put his sunglasses on, then pulled his suitcase onto his lap. From the smudges and scratches on the locks, it was quite obvious that someone had been putting considerable effort in an attempt to break it open. The boy sighed and placed his fingers on the locks. A miniature scanner confirmed the DNA within a split second, and allowed Shinji to unfasten the lock. He quickly checked its contents and found everything to be in order. He then spied his clothes folded neatly on a seat and got up and changed into them.

As he did this, he pondered on how secret his "condition" was. Considering that he was in an average hospital room and not being dissected, it was probably pretty safe. He straightened his tie and placed his bands on. He then grabbed a hold of his attaché case and strolled out of the room. He went over to a set of windows and looked out. He started to think on what his next move should be. He did want to return to London, where he could sleep at "normal" hours, be with people who cared about him (at this moment he was even missing Alucard, though he would never admit it), but there where some things that were on his mind that made him wonder if returning was the best choice.

First of all was his father. Shinji sighed as he thought of how when he had come here, he had hoped (to a small extent) that, although ugly methods had been used, his father had wanted to at least attempt to make up for his abandonment. That hope had been dashed however, as the only things that had come from Gendo's mouth were insults or attempts at manipulation. Shinji gripped the railing by the window tightly, causing it to cave in, as he thought of the things that bastard had said, the insults against Hellsing especially. How DARE he even mention the people who had saved him and given him a home in anyway but respect? The teen's respect for Integra was immense, her fierce spirit was inspiring and gave strength to all who knew her, and Walter had been his main teacher, in both academics and (reluctantly his teacher) in combating the undead. Not only that, he had been the closest thing to a father the boy had, and he greatly appreciated his company. Gendo had gone too far with that remark, and Shinji intended too make him pay for it before he went back. He would also make sure those documents were signed, even if he had to guide his father's hands with his own.

Secondly, there were the angels. The mysterious being that he had fought was only one, and from what he could gather, there were going to be more. When he had said that he didn't care what happened to the city, he had been lying, it would pain him to see lives disappear at the hands of some creature, especially if he had the chance to stop it. There was also an admitted curiosity in regards to them, especially on the topic of combating them. That angel's strength had been quite impressive, and the battle had been quite thrilling, though at times embarrassing. Shinji chuckled as he found himself licking his lips; perhaps some of his master's personality had worn off on him.

Thinking about the angels brought him to the third reason he was having second thoughts about leaving; Rei. If he left, the blue-haired albino would be made to fight and, in her current condition, there was no way she could perform well. There was something about her as well. Although the young midian couldn't place his fingers on it, she had a familiarity about her that went beyond that chance sighting that had occurred earlier that day. There was also something strange about the girl, particularly about her scent and her blood. Though it wouldn't be detectable by the average sense of smell, Shinji's keen sense had noticed her smell was…different. He honestly couldn't place it, it was like a smell of comfort that spoke to his baser side, easing it, but at the same time terrifying it as mixed in that scent was a smell he was more familiar with, the smell of death. Her blood was also strange. After he had caught the girl and placed her back on her bed, he had noticed some blood on his gloves and, when nobody had been looking, he had licked off the wet blood and found the taste very odd. It was sweet and remarkably pure, a rarity with most blood. More disturbingly, an image had appeared in his mind when he drank, and though it had been there for a mere moment it had terrified him. It was…

The sound of a bed rolling down the hall way broke Shinji out of his thoughts. He took a whiff and, after noticing a familiar smell, watched as the aforementioned beauty was rolled by, still bandaged up, but now in a hospital gown instead of the tight white suit she had been wearing. As she passed by, her uncovered left eye looked at him, perhaps trying to analyze the strange teen that had helped her yesterday and had the strangest pair of eyes she had seen. Shinji looked at her in return as the doctors rolled her away, he felt an urge to speak with the girl, but decided it would be best if he let her rest for moment. He did, however, make a mental note about Rei's room number, in case he wanted to visit later.

Meanwhile…

"Shinji just woke up!" Ritsuko said toMisato as they rode back from cleaning the city of unit 01's armor and the angel's bits and pieces.

"Huh, that's good. He's been out for some time, the battle must have really worn him out." Misato mused.

"There's something wrong with that boy," Ritsuko thought aloud.

Misato looked at her friend, "Like what, the fact that he's courteous, or the fact that he stood up to the commander?" She chuckled a bit at that last line as she remembered how that little shrimp of a boy had been trying to order Gendo Ikari, the most powerful man at NERV, around.

Ritsuko sighed, "no, it's not that, though it is strange to see teenagers act that way when they meet women. But his readings were really weird, especially his bpm."

"Hmmm? There's something wrong with his heart?" Misato asked, surprised that someone who could fix a car (not too mention setting it upright without waking her), and make the amazing dash he had made to catch Rei, could possibly have any physical problems.

"Well, not exactly." The faux blonde replied, "It was just too good. During the entire fight, it stayed at exactly 70 beats per minute, even when he was under extreme stress, it remained at seventy."

"Well maybe he's just really cool headed." Misato replied, trying to sound optimistic.

"That's another thing, we had a thermal recorder too, and it was registering his body temperature at around fifty degrees."

"Maybe it's just broken."

"That's not feasible though, we checked those systems up to an hour before he piloted, the thermal and coronary recorders should have worked perfectly." Ritsuko explained, "He certainly is a weird one."

Meanwhile…

"A-choo!" Shinji sneezed. That had been quite unexpected, and unfortunately, he had been looking through the contents of his case, so now everything was covered in the sneeze. He quickly grabbed a framed photo he had been looking at and tried to wipe it off.

The picture was taken at his tenth birthday. It showed him dressed up much like he was now, holding up a pair of gloves and wire, his own personal set. Around him were Seras, who was making the victory sign, Integra giving a small smile, and Walter who was blushing from all the thanks Shinji was giving him. Though Alucard was not directly present, a shadowed face with a blazing white smile could be seen in the background.

Shinji smiled as he remembered that day. It was also the day he was first allowed to go along on a mission. It had just been a couple of ghouls that had gotten away, but to him it had been like a rite of passage that allowed him to truly be one of the family. He chuckled as he remembered how poorly he had done too, he was so scared upon seeing a ghoul up close that he had just swung his wires at it with no regard for the training he had received. That had merely angered the thing, and had Seras not blasted it, it might have made a meal out of him. To his chagrin, Alucard had started to laugh at the boys efforts, but he surprised both of them when he managed to wrap the other ghoul around its open mouth, separating just the top of its head from the body, leaving a lower jaw hanging there quite miserably. He remembered how his fingers had quivered after he had done that, and how he had almost decided to just be a normal boy, when a pat on the head from Alucard and a hug from Seras made him feel comfortable and secure.

The picture did cause him pain however. The smiling boy in the photo had no idea that in a little over three years time, he would no longer have those blue eyes, but orange-red ones instead. He had no idea that he would take up residence in the basement so the sun wouldn't sap away his energy or that he would eat alone from then on, pouring bag after bag of medicinal blood down his throat. He had no idea that he would stop calling Alucard by his name but call him "master" instead.

The teen shuddered as he remembered the night his life had changed so dramatically. Briggs going down, that giant man with blonde hair and those (shudder) bayonets coming out. The failed attempt at defeating him, which ended with him pinned to the wall by the bayonets, the way the priest had just stopped after seeing him. The way Seras was crying over his dying body…

"Shinji! Shinji!" She had cried, only to see the light start to fade from his eyes. "Don't worry, the medical team will be arriving shortly, you'll be alright." Seras looked as blood poured from the wounds and bit her lip, trying to keep the tidal wave of distress from coming out.

"He won't make it at this rate, Police girl."

"Master, what are you…?"

"You're not looking so well, fish boy." Shinji couldn't see him through his blurred vision, but he could tell Alucard was there, "Is this how you want it to end?"

Shinji stared blankly, his strength completely gone. He didn't want to die, he still wanted to keep going, to be with the people he loved and cared about, to talk with Walter and Integra over tea, to go to movies with Seras, he couldn't let it end here! He mustered his remaining strength and muttered

"No."

He then passed out and wouldn't awaken till the next night when-

RING! RING!

The noise of his cell phone going off broke Shinji out of his walk down memory lane. He grabbed his phone out of the open suitcase and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Seras, it's so good to hear from you!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just woke up a little while ago. How is everyone?"

"I did. I will."

"I'm sorry Seras, but it looks like I won't be able to come back for some time."

"Yeah, he wouldn't sign. But there's some other reasons too."

"NO! I mean, uh, I've only been here for a day, it's not like I could have met someone in already."

"It's not funny!"

"I don't know where I'll be staying."

"No, she already has done so much, I'll deal with it."

"I miss you too Seras. Tell everyone I said hi."

Meanwhile, in London…

"Definitely met a girl," Seras said while nodding her head.

"Well, looks like you dealt with my ghouls, but how will you deal with-

The freak suddenly exploded into dust as he took a 30mm depleted uranium shell through his chest.

Later…In Japan…

"Shinji." Misato said as she came upon him sitting in the lobby of the hospital.

"Captain Katsuragi, a pleasure to see you again." Shinji said as he bowed.

"I thought I told you to call me Misato," the violet-haired woman said, "Now, come with me, were going to find out about your residence and get your paperwork filled out for your permanent id card."

"Of course," The lad said as he grabbed his suitcase and followed her towards the elevator.

At the elevator, Shinji got quite the unpleasant surprise as the doors opened to reveal his father. Shinji suddenly dropped his suitcase (though it resembled more of a toss) and it landed, quite hard, on Gendo's foot, causing the commander to scream out in pain.

"Oh, very sorry about that." Shinji said as he reached into the elevator and retrieved the case, "You know, I believe that whenever someone wrongs someone, they should apologize as soon as possible, don't you?"

The commander of NERV merely glared at his son and waited for the door to close. When the elevator finally closed, he thought of how the boy had been quite a pain in the neck since he had arrived. The little brat even had the audacity to make demands and insult the organization that he had spent the past decade and a half building. As he thought this, he noticed that the elevator had stopped moving. He reached out to press the emergency call button, but was shocked as a black material covered it, along with the other buttons. Gendo quickly reached for the door, but the black material covered that as well, in fact, it was covering the entire elevator, in mere moments, it had covered every wall and the floor, and it started to eclipse the lighting, leaving Gendo in complete darkness. This only lasted for a few seconds though, as dozens of small red lines appeared all around him. The lines then opened up one by one into horrid crimson eyes, all of which focused their gaze toward the man. Gendo's eyes widened as the horrid optics peered at him and sweat poured from his glands and soaked his clothes. As he stood there in horror, he felt some_thing_ crawling on his arms. He shook his sleeve and opened his mouth in shock as a foot long millipede fell out and started to crawl around on the floor. He quickly smashed the insect under his feet, but as he did, a part of the eye-covered wall stretched out and formed a cruel, shadowy face. The face looked at him and opened its mouth from which a mass of white maggots, millipedes, and earthworms came forth until Gendo was up to his ankles in the crawling cadaver-scavengers. The face then opened its mouth wide and came towards the traumatized commander who started to whimper in reaction to his approaching doom.

"Ikari! What the hell is the matter?" Came the voice of Fyutski, Gendo's partner in crime.

Gendo looked around the elevator and saw it was back to normal, no trace of the eyes, bugs, or the "face." He composed himself as much as he could, still sweating uncontrollably, and stepped off the elevator.

"Ikari, you might want to change your pants."

Gendo looked down and noticed a wet stain on the crotch of his pants.

Shinji smiled and pushed his glasses back up.

Later…

"He'll be living alone?" Misato asked after hearing about the conditions of Shinji's stay with NERV from one of the secretaries.

"That's right, his room will be in the sixth block beyond this one, is that all right?" the man asked.

"I suppose it is." Shinji said with a half smile.

"Shinji." Misato said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Misato, I appreciate your concern, but it would probably be best if I were to live by myself."

A little later…

"What did you say?!" Ritsuko bellowed into her phone.

"I said that he's going to be living with me, and don't worry, I won't be making any passes at him." Misato joked.

Shinji scratched the back of his head nervously as he stood behid her. "How will Sir Integra take this?" he wondered, remembering the phone call he had received yesterday. Well, he wouldn't have to check in with her for quite some time, at least enough to come up with an acceptable story.

Even later…

"Well, I guess we need to throw a party" Misato said as she drove Shinji out of NERV.

"Oh please, there's no need for that." Shinji protested. "I would hate to be a bother to you."

"It's not a problem, besides, I haven't had a roommate for quite some time!" The woman said with a large grin on her face. She then parked illegally outside of a convenience store. About a half an hour later they came back out of the store with bags of instant made food and Yebisu beer.

Shinji sighed as he got into the car. "This could be quite a bother," he thought as he looked at the food.

After a bit of a drive, they arrived at Misato's apartment where A metal trunk was waiting outside of the doorway for Shinji, apparently, NERV had tried to search it as well, from the marks on it.

"Well, looks like your stuff already arrived." Misato mused. She opened the door to the apartment, and Shinji followed suit.

"Welcome to your new home!" Misato said.

Shinji looked around. It was indeed a nice, cozy place, with a good amount of room for an apartment. Yes, it wouldn't be so…The boy's eyes opened up almost past his sunglasses and his mouth shot open as he noticed the massive amounts of trash, beer cans, and wadded up clothing that covered every surface of the apartment.

"As you can see, the place is a lee-tle messy." The purple haired vixen said.

"This is what she calls a little messy?" Shinji thought.

As Misato walked off towards her room, she looked back and asked, "Sorry, would you mind putting the food away?"

"No problem." Shinji said as he opened the fridge. To his surprise, the only contents were a few bags of ice, snack food, and a ridiculous amount of beer. If he wasn't concerned as it was, he certainly was now, trying to picture the type of life his temporary guardian was leading. As he put away the food, he noticed another refrigerator like device on the other side of the room. This one having a small door that was very close to the ground.

"Captain Katsuragi, excuse me, but what's in the other fridge?"

"Oh, don't mind that, he's probably still sleeping." She called from her room.

"Sleeping?" the lad wondered.

A few microwave uses later…

"LET'S EAT!" Misato yelled as she looked at the layout of instant food. She was now dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were cut ridiculously short.

"Uh, sure."

"Whew Yeah!" Misato screamed as she finished chugging down a beer, "you know, life just does'nt get any better than this!" **belch **Noticing that her young ward was'nt eating she said, "Not hungry? You should eat, its really good, even if it is all instant."

"Oh, yes, well, it looks…delicious, but I'm not really all that hungry." Shinji shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, come on! You've been in the hospital all day, you could'nt have eaten anything." She then reached over and grabbed a hold of his sunglasses. "And take these off, they make you seem so unapproachable!"

"Please don't!" the boy protested in vain as she ripped the pair of shades off.

"There, that's much better, isn't it? Besides, you have a lovely pair of blue eyes."

Shinji nervously smiled.

"Now are you going to eat, or am I going to have to make you?"

Shinji slowly picked at his food and painfully managed to swallow a bit, though he knew he was going to regret it. Luckily, Misato continued her drinking, so she didn't seem to mind so much.

After a while, Misato proposed that chores should be decided by games of Janken. Though he had developed many a skill over the last eight years, winning games of chance was not among them, thus, Shinji quickly fell behind and ended up with most of the chores, though it wasn't much off a loss in his mind though, considering the state of the apartment under Misato's care.

"That was a fair way to split up the chores, huh?" Misato asked.

"Yes, quite fair," Shinji said, trying to keep the sarcasm in his voice to a minimum.

"Now this is your home, so feel free to take advantage of anything and everything here, except for me of course!" Misato joked.

"Oh, of course." Shinji nervously chuckled. "Dear lord woman," he thought, "have you no shame whatsoever?"

Misato continued chuckling for a while at her joke, and then said, "Hey why don't you go take a bath? Yeah! Wash away your troubles! Bathing cleans the mind and soul."

Seeing it at least as an excuse to get away from the plastered woman, Shinji grabbed some clothing from the trunk he had brought in a little while ago and headed into the bathroom where he encountered a strange little penguin that was drying himself off with a towel. Shinji looked at the little bird and shrugged, he had seen a lot weirder. The penguin however took a look at him and ran between his legs and out the door warking like crazy. Shinji looked at the bath that was still filled with water and shivered a bit. Though it wasn't fatal to vampires, water wasn't exactly something he liked, especially after Alucard had told him a lovely story about a vampire who had fell in a pool of water and drowned, but wasn't discovered for fifty years, all the time being aware of what was going on. And when he had been pulled out, he had become so weak that the sun burned him to death. Shinji changed his clothing (midians didn't have to worry about smell as no sweat or oils left their body) and looked in the mirror at the design on his back, a pentagram surrounded by occult markings and words that went around it in a circle that read: HELLS GATE ARRESTED-GOTT MIT UNS-AND SHINE HEAVEN NOW-HELLSING. That circle was then surrounded by another circle of ancient lettering.

That mark had been with him for only two months, ever since…

"Shinji? Did you do something to Pen Pen?" Misato called

"Pen Pen?"

"Yeah, that's the name of my warm water penguin."

"No, I didn't do anything."

"Oh, all right then."

Shinji chuckled; he hadn't gotten along with animals for almost a year.

Later…

Shinji put the photo on the trunk and smiled. He then grabbed his suitcase and pulled out a bag of dirt that he placed under his pillow. He then pulled out his contact lens case and took out the blue ones he had been wearing, revealing the red irises he had put so much effort into concealing.

He put on the black gloves and smelled them; they were his greatest treasure and smelled of his old house. He wiggled his fingers, letting the wires flow slightly, the tiny sound they made as they went through the air felt like a soothing melody to the boy.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened causing Shinji to quickly throw his covers over him and face the wall.

"Shinji," Misato said, "I forgot to tell you something, you did something very good and very noble today. You should be proud. Good night Shinji."

"Good night Misato."

The door closed.

Shinji then realized that when he had put the covers on, the wires had run against his legs. He looked at the damage and muttered

"Son of a-

End of chapter

Well, I probably could have done better on that one. Still, throw in the variable effect and the deletions…sorry, it's late. I know I missed the unveiling of Tokyo-3 scene, and the SEELE scene, but they would have said the same thing as in the episode, so…I think the chapters will get more interesting from now on. I'll try and tie things up with Shinji's back story really soon, along with some funny bits I wanted to put in this one. I hope the attack on Gendo went all right. Well, if you're still interested, here's the promo.

Part 5: Caution! MPD nun!

How will Shinji, who was home schooled, do at his first day of public school?

Medical examination time!

Section XIII agent/s appear/s, and it aint Anderson!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long, school robbed me of my energy, then I had to take a three hour course in nine days, job hunt….kay, nuff bitching, it's time to introduce a new chapter and tell you that I've changed my mind, the manga version of Hellsing will play a role in the story. That being said….

Eva: Speak with dead

Caution! MPD Nun!

In a dark room, a television monitor flared up; it's snowstorm of static bathing the area in a frenzied, light glow before transforming into a much more chaotic scene. The event which played on the scene was of two dueling behemoths, one being a large, green creature with bony plates, two mask-like faces, and a large crimson orb while the other was clad in purple armor with two long towers extending out of its shoulders and a had a large horn jutting out from its forehead. The fight showed the green giant dominating, slamming a spike of energy against its foe's eye again and again, then smashing the violet behemoth into a skyscraper, only to suddenly stop and turn around, as though it had heard something. It continued to turn around in a circle, completely oblivious to the purple creature that was healing a broken left arm and rising up from the pile of rubble that it had been lying in. The purple behemoth then thrust its large hand into hand into the two-headed giant and got stuck, an unfortunate turn of events, as its foe wrapped itself around the horned monster and self-destructed, leaving a blazing green cross in its wake.

The video paused at this point, and one of its viewer clapped a steady cadence.

"Truly vonderful, vould'nt you say, Dok?" A delighted voice asked.

"Ja, Herr Major, un excellent display of zience at vork, und such unbridled force!" Another voice, Dok, commented.

"Ja, vat vonderwul craftsmanship! Are ze reports in from London?"

A rustling of papers could be heard in the background before the second voice replied, "Ja, ze subject vas killed by only ze draculina, ze boy vas novere to be found."

The first voice started to chuckle.

"Vat a strange vorld ve live in, eh Dok?"

"Major?"

"To zinc, ze same enemy who ve have spent most of ze century plotting against, is ze same zat vill provide us vith our ultimate wictory." The speaker then let out a maddening stream of laughter and resumed the video.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

"Hello everyone, my name is Shinji Ikari. I've recently moved here from England as part of a…transfer program. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Shinji said, giving a deep bow to the students of class 2-A.

The teens that made up the class simply gawked at the boy and didn't make a sound. Though they had been discussing the other night and the destruction that had been wrecked upon the city from the dueling giants, they now had their attention completely on the young boy, who was dressed in his best outfit, complete with cufflinks and a pressed red tie. This of course quickly led to a frenzied typing of gossip on their red computer terminals:

_Is this kid even in the right classroom? He looks like a shrimp._

_Does he even go outside? He's kind of pale._

_Why is he so dressed up? Did he not get his uniform?_

_Doesn't he know he's supposed to change his shoes?_

_Damn Gaijin!_

_Of all the days for Suzahara to miss, he would have gotten a real kick out of this._

However, the typing came to an end as a freckle-faced female student with brown pigtails and a green, apron-like, school-issued uniform. The girl walked up to Shinji and extended her hand saying, "Welcome to class 2-A, Shinji Ikari, my name is Hikari Horaki, and I'm the class represena-" Hikari suddenly froze and her eyes bulged out of their sockets as Shinji grasped her right hand with both of his hands and placed a soft kiss on it.

Shinji released Hikari's hand, and looked around the room at his classmates, who were all sitting with their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging down to the floor.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" He asked after a full minute of silence.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

Integra paced the corridors of her mansion. She didn't know what to think. Freak attacks had been on the rise, and there was still no clue as to who had been producing the fake nosferatu. Not only that, but questions from NERV and even higher powers had surfaced regarding Shinji. In fact, that was one of the points that was going to be brought up at the Round table meeting, a gathering of the leaders of London's various military and defense branches, next month. As it stood, things were becoming quite stressful, and when Integra felt overwhelmed, she knew just what to do.

She lit up a cigar.

As she stood there inhaling the noxious fumes, she noticed that she was standing outside of a room that she had not entered in a long time: Shinji's old bedroom.

She took a step inside, remembering how seven years ago, a little after Shinji had arrived, she was pacing the same hallway and had stopped outside of the same room upon hearing the sound of soft crying. She had quietly opened the door only to see her young ward crying in his sleep. He was curled up in a ball, and tears streamed down his small face.

"Momma, why? Momma…" He had wailed.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing usually had control of her emotions, she was prone to burst out in anger ever so often, but otherwise her feelings were kept hidden behind the powerful persona she had developed over her lifetime. Still, this did not keep her from going over to the side of the bed looking down at the weeping lad. Seras had told her what little info she had gathered regarding Shinji's story, and it had not been a pleasant story.

Perhaps thinking on that, Integra removed her white gloves, bent over and stroked the hair of the young boy, feeling its smoothness. This physical contact had an unexpected effect however, as Shinji rolled over and reached out with his frail arms. Though surprised, Integra bent over far enough that the small arms could wrap around her waist. She then lightly patted Shinji on the back and held him in a tight embrace until he finished the dream he was having.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, my master?" A haunting voice uttered, bringing Integra back to the present.

"You seem to be in good spirits, my servant." Integra said, completely unshaken by the intrusion.

"And why would I not be? The air is thick with conflict, and the coming battles are only going to be more chaotic and ripe with bloodshed. And no more so than on that island…I'm almost envious of Fish Boy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

To say the day had not improved for Shinji would be the understatement of the millennia. First, he quickly found out that he had overdressed for class and had not followed proper etiquette for footwear. Then, the only seats that were available were ones that were in direct sunlight, and despite multiple requests, no one would switch seats or allow the blinds to be lowered. This of course made the effects from not getting a "proper" sleep worse, causing him to fade in and out of consciousness, which in turn made him accountable for most of the academic questions that the elderly man who taught the class presented. It was also the reason he had to stand outside of the room holding two buckets full of water for half an hour, as he had received a grammar question and thought the sentence said something _very_ different from its actual meaning. The only up shot was that it was now lunch, so at least the teenage vampire could relax for a bit. Upon hearing the bell, Shinji placed his attaché case on his desk and as soon as his classmate's eyes were off of him, he quickly extracted a small foil packet that was simply marked "J. H. Blender's famous tomato juice," and closed it back up. The boy then poked a blue plastic straw through it, and sucked the fluid down in one go. Still not feeling his best, Shinji emptied two more packets and placed the empty containers back in his case.

As he did so, his thoughts drifted until he found himself thinking about the strange girl, Rei, who he had met the day before. When he had seen her earlier that day, she had been wearing the same uniform that the girls in his class were wearing. While it was possible that it was mere coincidence, being that she could be a member of another class, Shinji walked over to Hikari, who was eating by herself in a corner of the room, and tapped her left shoulder asking, "Excuse me, Ms. Horaki? Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Hikari almost choked on the pork bun she was eating as she felt Shinji's cold fingers touch her shoulder. She slowly turned around, put a nervous smile on, and said, "Oh, Ikari. What would you like to talk about?"

Shinji sat himself across from Hikari, cleared his throat, and asked, "Well, when I arrived yesterday, I saw a strange girl who was dressed in the same style of uniform you're wearing, she had a very pale complexion, red eyes and…"

"Blue hair?" Hikari asked. Seeing a look of surprise on Shinji's face, she clarified, saying "Her name is Rei Ayanami, she just joined this class last year. She's not very social though."

"I see…" Shinji mused. That definitely put the freak theory out of question, as far as he knew, she could just be a normal girl…well, as normal as blue-haired albinos went.

"Where did you see her though? She hasn't been attending classes recently." Hikari inquired with a puzzled look on her.

If Shinji could have sweat, he most certainly would have, "Well, I saw her…that is…"

Luckily, the bell that marked the end of the lunch period sounded, and Shinji was able to escape the question.

After lunch, there were a few more lectures, and then the class broke off by sexes for Physical education. Unfortunately for our young midian, he had not received his gym clothes either, so he walked into the gymnasium in his full uniform. After a few minutes of warming up and stretching, the teacher decided to leave the class on their own to play a game of dodge ball. Being of a small stature, Shinji was picked last.

Having never played the game, Shinji stood in the back as he watched the two sides charge to the middle, retrieve bright, red, rubber balls, and start pummeling each other with them. Unfortunately, his team wasn't very skilled, and within minutes, everyone but Shinji was on the sidelines. To increase the direness of his situation, all of the balls were on the other team's side. To his teammate's horror, all the balls were thrown directly at Shinji all at once. However, they all slammed into the wall, all of them missing a certain dressed-up classmate who had seemingly teleported from one side of the gym to the other.

Shinji then calmly walked over to a ball, picked it up, and hurled it at the opposing side, smashing into the face of one of the taller players, sending him toppling over. He then picked up another ball and tossed it at the now quivering players…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Gendo looked down at Rei's sleeping form, which was attached to multiple monitors and tubes. The albino was breathing with only a small amount of difficulty, but she still looked completely exhausted. Gendo had finished talking to the Doctor a few minutes ago, and it had been revealed that Rei would be able to leave the hospital in about ten days; had she not been caught by Shinji, the time would have been much longer. Taking a last look at azure haired child, he started to walk out.

"Commander Ikari?" a weak voice called out.

A look of surprise came over the leader of NERV and he turned to face the halfway opened eye of Rei, which was gazing at him.

"Rei, you should be resting," Gendo said in a soft but firm tone.

Ignoring him, Rei asked, "was that boy your son, Shinji?"

"Yes" Gendo replied.

"Are you…" Rei suddenly stopped as she fell back to sleep.

Gendo walked out of the room, considering the question he knew Rei had tried asking. "I-I…it does'nt matter." He thought.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

The gym was in complete silence. All the players on the opposing team were on the ground, either knocked out or gripping their stomachs in pain.

"Oh dear," Shinji said, "I guess I should have controlled my strength better." He then turned towards his team mates who he expected to be in shock, and not wanting to come anywhere near him. So it was a huge surprise when he suddenly found himself surrounded by teammates who were screaming nothing but praise and admiration.

After P.E. ended, all that was left was a short lecture on physics, and a quick cleaning of the classroom. After Shinji finished sweeping, he put the broom up and headed out the door. Since the sun was beginning to set, he decided to walk to the base's entrance. He had to admit, the city was quite an intriguing place, the fact that the buildings could be tucked underground to protect the populace while at the same time offering more space for the evangelion unit he had piloted to move around in was quite a brilliant stratagem, though it did make the boy wonder, how did NERV know that they were going to be attacked? The city, in fact the entire country, wasn't a big producer or consumer, it didn't offer a strategic point for further conquest, and that machine he had piloted was kept completely secret, especially from invading aliens, or whatever they were. It was very convenient that the city that held a weapon that could beat back monsters that even N-2 mines couldn't touch. Still, maybe the boy was just thinking too much. Besides, he had reached the entrance, and getting to his training session was all that mattered at the moment.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

After getting past a card reader and a ridiculously long escalator ride, Shinji found himself in the briefing room, which consisted of a large empty room and a multitude of monitors that made up the floor and provided the only source of light in the room. Right now the image was NERV's blood-red logo and its strange motto: "God's in heaven, all's right with the world." As the teen stood there, wandering the crimson design with his eyes, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"So, how did your first day go, Shinji?" Came the voice of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

Shinji turned around and noticed that the doctor was dressed a bit more professionally than yesterday.

"It was alright." The boy replied.

"That's good to hear," the doctor said dismissively, "Now today I'll be giving you a tour of the base and give you some information that you'll need to know for piloting an evangelion. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Well…"

"Good, let's begin." Ritsuko said, cutting Shinji off.

Over the course of the next two hours, Shinji followed the doctor throughout the dark, menacing base. As the two traversed corridor after corridor, the doctor told him about such topics as synch and harmonic tests, plug suits, battery life of the eva, and other such subjects. To make sure he would have all the information down pat, the faux-blonde woman handed him ton upon ton of paperwork, which the teen quickly placed in his metal attaché case. As they headed on, they also met with three of the techs that worked with Ritsuko in the control room: Maya, Hyuga, and Aoba. At one point the tour took them in front of the commander's office, and the doctor noticed that a gloomy look came over Shinji, so she comforted him by saying that it was doubtful he would ever have to go in there. The tour finally wrapped up inside of the medical ward of NERV, where Ritsuko gave Shinji quite the surprise.

"All right, Shinji, take off your clothes." The doctor said in a very casual tone.

Seeing Shinji's jaw smack the floor, the doctor elaborated, saying, "Since you're a new employee, I need to perform a physical."

Shinji, though quite embarrassed, nodded and complied. He then tapped the left side of his neck and sat on the examination table. Ritsuko then placed a stethoscope on his chest and listened as a steady beat pulsed out. She then listened to his breathing, which showed Shinji being able to take very deep breaths that he could hold for a long time. She then placed an electric thermometer inside his mouth and let it sit there for a few seconds. When she had done this, she thought she had heard some mumbling from the boy, but she merely ignored it.

As she waited for the beep to indicate the end of the measurement, a look of annoyance crossed Ritsuko's face. The machines inside the entry plug machines were state of the art, and were given hourly tests, but the numbers they had shown were very strange. As she thought this, a beep issued forth from the thermometer. She pulled it out, seeing it was only a little off average at 99 degrees Fahrenheit.

Shinji watched a frown come over Dr. Akagi's face and had to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips. Integra and Walter had thought of this possibility, and had one of Hellsing's surgeons place a pacemaker inside of him that could be flipped on or off by a simple pressing of the switch that lay under the flesh of his neck. Some controlled breathing and a simple illusion did the rest, so this physical was no problem at all.

"All right Shinji, we just need to do some blood work, and then you can head home." Ritsuko said, drawing a vial and a needle out.

"Blood work?" Shinji asked, his confidence gone.

"Yes, to check cholesterol, blood type, white blood cell count, etc. Now stick out your arm."

"You don't need to do that." Shinji said as he pulled his contacts out.

"Shinji, everyone has to have blood work done, now just…" the enraged woman stopped as she locked eyes with the boy.

"My physical is complete, I do not require further testing," The scarlet-eyed teen announced. "In fact, I won't require any more physicals for the remainder of my time on this base."

Ritsuko nodded, a small trail of drool flowing down the right side of her mouth, "Yes, there's no need for another physical."

The young vampire then dressed himself, putting his contacts back in their case and withdrawing a pair of sunglasses from his briefcase. "Now…could you tell me the room number of that girl who was wheeled in the other day, I believe her name was Rei?"

"Room 405, east wing of the hospital." Ritsuko said in a dazed voice.

Shinji then rolled her office chair behind her and pressed down on her shoulders till she sat down in it, and headed off to room 405 silently hoping that there was no permanent damage from tampering with Ritsuko that way.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

Shinji looked down at Rei, who was still sleeping from after Gendo's visit. He had come with the intention of getting information regarding the strange sighting of her that he had had, and the image he had seen from licking up the small bit of blood that was on his hand, but seeing her like this put that idea out of his mind. Not knowing what else to do, he skimmed through the girl's medical chart for a minute or two, then placed it back on the bed. Shinji then sighed and headed for the door, but was stopped when he heard the very soft voice of the seemingly asleep girl say:

"You're the commander's son?"

Without turning around, Shinji replied, saying, "That's correct."

"Are you glad you saw him?"

"Not really, I mean…" Shinji looked back at Rei and noticed she was back asleep, "I'll come back tomorrow if you're feeling better," Shinji said, putting a small smile on.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

Since Misato was going to be at NERV for a few more hours, Shinji decided to take the train back to the apartment. The Platform was only a few blocks away, so within a couple of minutes, the midian found himself standing at the side of the track, waiting for the giant steel caterpillar to arrive. As he stood there, he heard a loud crash come from the stairs that lead to the platform. Turning around, he saw a young, twenty-something woman, dressed in a nun's habit and wide-rimmed glasses, fallen on the floor, with a few brown paper bags lying on the ground around her. Though he had to think about it for a few seconds (he hadn't had very good experiences with Catholics), he headed over to the fallen woman and helped her up.

"Oh thank you," the sister said wearing a nervous smile on her face, "I guess I tried to carry too much."

Shinji just smiled and helped her gather up the fallen bags and grabbed two of them in his right arm. "My names Shinji, what's yours?"

The nun readjusted her glasses and smiled saying, "I'm sister Yumiko, and I just transferred here from the Vatican. I was just buying some groceries for the rectory at St. Aluicius."

As the train pulled up in front of them, Shinji said, "That's on the way to my stop, so I'd be happy to carry these there for you."

Yumiko's eyes and grin got even wider, "Oh thank you!"

Shinji merely smiled and sat down on the seat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Yumiko opened the door of the parish and turned on the lights. The church had been built only a year after the creation of Tokyo-3, and was relatively small, consisting of eighteen pews whose numbers were split in half by a long red aisle that led up to a couple of steps that led up to a small marble altar that stood in front of an ornate, golden tabernacle.

"Thanks for your help!" The sister exclaimed, "If you could just put those bags up by the altar, that would be just great!"

Shinji nodded and headed towards the altar. However, the farther he walked, the weaker he felt. By the time he reached the altar, he was almost stumbling over his feet, and his vision was starting to get weak. As he laid the bags down, he heard the two Heavy oak entrance doors close and a large metal bolt locking them in place. Turning around, he saw the sister remove her glasses and take off the hood of her habit, letting raven black hair fall down below her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled out a long black sheath.

"What's going on, sister Yumiko?" Shinji asked, reaching for the attaché case in his left hand.

"Sorry, Yumiko's asleep right now, she must have noticed that unholy aura of yours and brought you here so I could deal with you." The menacing woman then withdrew a long, gleaming katana from the sheath she was holding, "My name is Yumi, prepare to die, vampire!"

Shinji reached for the locks on his case, but in that brief time, the murderous nun had already closed the gap between them, and was swinging her deadly blade. Shinji quickly stopped his attempt at retrieving his weapons, and instead blocked the blow with the case. Yumi must have planned on the young nosferatu making such a move, as she almost immediately ducked and delivered a sweep kick to the boy's legs, causing him to collapse and drop the case. Shinji quickly reached out for the metal box, but the overzealous sister crushed his wrists under her feet. Yumi then raised her prized sword with both hands and stabbed the blade directly at the heart of the small midian.

Author's note: Well, I guess I could have done a lot worse. Still, I cut it shorter than I would have liked…oh well, I'll use Bleach volume 4 as my defense. I apologize again for the lateness of this entry, and hope you can forgive me. If you still want to keep reading…

Next chapter:

Shinji vs. Yumi!

Where's Yumi's partner?

Due out…Next Friday


End file.
